


my guy pretty like a girl (and he got fight stories to tell)

by orphan_account



Category: Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: 90 percent of this fic is just the word baby pretty and princess lol, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, absolute filth, but not what u think????, lapslock, no beta we die like men, pure smut and absolute FILTH, sliiiightly, team with red lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: team secretly loves being called a pretty princess. win, as always, indulges.
Relationships: Boun Noppanut/Prem Warut, Win/Team
Comments: 17
Kudos: 688





	my guy pretty like a girl (and he got fight stories to tell)

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty smutty please read tags LMFAO
> 
> here's my contribution to the winteam/uwma fandom....i'm sorry.

team stares at the small black tube of lipstick on win’s palm. his eyes are round and expressive, lips pouting in question that win had to shake his mind from kissing his boyfriend’s lips. _not now_.

“what’s this for?”

win smiles, finding team’s confusion adorable, all fond that reaches his eyes. “for you. y’know, _to wear_.”

at that, the younger frowns with his eyebrows scrunched. “boys aren’t supposed to wear lipstick.”

“well, that’s a shame, because i think you’ll look pretty in this colour.” the blond opens the cover of the lipstick on his palm and twists, showing the red-coloured lipstick inside it. “don’t you think so baby?” win holds it up, closer to team, right by his lips. 

team is quiet. yet, he looks at the red lipstick in interest. win’s heart melts, _his baby_ , he thinks. the blond steps closer to the other, cradling team’s soft face with his palms. 

“you’re safe with me,” win says in a whisper, as if it’s a secret between the two. team’s lips frowns a little, quivering and moving but no voice escapes his lips. the older speaks again, his thumb caressing team’s cheek. “you say no, and i’ll throw the lipstick away and i’ll never bring this up again,” his lips breaths away from team’s, “say yes, and i’ll keep this away from everyone else. this is just us.”

“i shouldn’t…” team answers in a small voice, so quiet and unsure. the older notices fear in team’s eyes. win finds that his eyes has always betray him, always telling on what he’s truly feeling.

win gives team a reassuring grin, almost teasing. “are you sure?” the blond says mischievously. “you’ll look so… _pretty_.”

team chews the bottom of his lips, making it raw and red. “you think so?” he asks, as if pleading for validation. “but i shouldn’t— should i? i’m— i’m an athlete. i shouldn’t do…be…pretty.” 

_there it is_ , thinks win. he immediately wants to ask and know which homophobe he needs to fight, the one who is feeding his baby stupid, outrageous ideas but he pushes the thought away. later, he tells himself.

“baby, you’re the most amazing, talented, strongest swimmer i’ve ever known,” he says before placing a smooch on team’s lips before adding, “and you’re also the prettiest boy i’ve ever seen.”

the shy smile blooming on team’s lips is making win melt in fondness. a blush creeps across team’s soft fair skin, reaching to the tip of his ears. “you’re so sweet,” win adds while pinching his boyfriend’s cute cheeks.

win takes team’s hand and leads both of them to team’s room. the older leaves team right in front of his dresser and places the tube of lipstick on the table. he then walks a few steps behind team, and sits at the edge of the bed which is set opposite of team’s dresser. 

“go on,” win says as he reclines on his back, resting on his elbows. he enjoys the view from here, gazing at team through his reflection on the dressing mirror. “let me see how pretty my baby looks,” he urges team on, voice dripping with want. 

the younger athlete picks up the tube of lipstick tentatively, rolling it between his two fingers at first. at first win took it as his boyfriend being nervous but when team opens the lipstick and rotates it with practiced ease, win realised that this isn’t the first time team has done so. he thought about team secretly painting lipstick on his lips before being washed away with shame and wiping it off. his heart hurts even only with the thought. 

team throws a short glance to win through the mirror before drawing the lipstick on his lips. the red is a stark difference to team’s soft pink lips. soon, team is concentrated in putting on the red lipstick and win could tell the younger is not as self-conscious anymore. 

while putting the lipstick on, team realises how far the mirror actually is from his body. he never really uses the mirror that’s attached to his dressing table. he has no reason to. after putting on clothes he would use the body mirror near his closet to look at his outfit, check his hair, before leaving. as time progresses, his body is stretching closer to the mirror so that he could have a proper look of his face. trying to get a better angle of himself, team rests one of his legs on the surface of the dresser and his back curved deliciously.

“ _fuck,_ ” the older swears under his breath at the sensual view, igniting heavy desire to stir inside him. it took everything in him to not walk up to team right then and there.

when team turns around — finally done — the front bangs of his soft black hair falls beautifully covering his eyes. the fairness of his skin more prominent in contrast to the bright matte red lipstick.

the blond tucks team’s front bangs to get a better look at his boyfriend. he turns the younger around so that he’s facing the mirror again, with win behind him. “so pretty,” he coos adoringly and the reaction from team is immediate. the younger glows in pride, basking in win’s compliment.

team turns around to face win once again. “really? you don’t think i look weird?” team asks softly, his voice dainty and pretty.

cupping team’s face, win shakes his head. his thumb brushes against team’s plush bottom lip and instinctively the younger gapes his lips open. the tip of team’s pink tongue darting at the edge of his lips, giving win’s thumb kitten licks. 

“can i kiss you?” win asks, all soft, tender and loving. 

the laugh that escapes team’s lips is gentle and airy. “of course, win.”

“well i don’t wanna ruin your lipstick since you did it all pretty.”

“do you really like it winnie?” asks team, gorgeous eyes gazing up to the taller blond under long lashes.

win beams, his heart brimming with pride and joyous warmth at the sight of his baby. “mhm, i love everything you love baby.” he thinks he’d follow team to the end of the earth of that is what team wants.

“i did it all pretty for you,” confesses team, his cheeks dusted blush pink. 

anything team does could easily set win off to the edge but the view of team on his knees with bright red lipstick painted on his plush lips ignites an untamed desire within that win doesn’t even realise he possesses. 

team takes win’s half-hard cock in his mouth slowly, practiced and calm. win let out a guttural moan when he feels the back of team’s throat. he looks down to team, all flushed and pretty, long lashes and dark brown eyes looking up beautifully at him and he immediately closes his eyes, trying to get rid of the image from his mind, stopping himself from coming. “shit, baby,” he runs his finger along team’s soft black locks and team hums in appreciation, signalling win to keep his hand there. 

the younger physically relaxes, resting his hands on either side of win’s lap and the blond immediately understands. “want me to fuck your throat baby? would you let me do that princess?” team’s whine is high and wanton, indicating _yes, yes, please_ , vibrating at the back of his throat. 

tears prick at the edge of team’s eyes, dampening his dainty long lashes and win thought how pretty his baby would look with mascara-clad lashes, all black, runny and wet from his own tears. win throws his head back with a long groan when team pushes himself deeper, engulfing win’s hard cock past his throat.

“fuck- _fuck_ \- team, _stop_.” he grabs his boyfriend by the hair and pulls him off. “holy shit seriously i almost came,” win is heaving and sweaty, throwing himself back to the bed. 

team giggles, his eyes forming crescents, as he straddles win by his middle and placing a smooch on win’s lips. “isn’t that the plan?” he teases.

“yeah, but not that quick,” the older replies. he lets team place wet kisses all over his neck, moaning at the feeling. while doing so, the younger’s fingers are busy unbuttoning win’s shirt. 

when team’s shirt is all unbuttoned, team pushes himself up to get a better view of win under him. he gazes at the slight smudged red marks spattered over win’s chest and neck, both from his red lipstick and love bites.

after dating team, win eventually stopped telling his boyfriend to leave marks on him, because team never listens. instead he learns to put on thick skin whenever people ask him about the blooming red and purple marks around his skin. running his fingers along the expanse of the red marks, the younger is looking down at win with a dark, wanting gaze that is all too familiar to him. 

the older pulls team to a kiss, deep and heavy, and the younger reciprocates with matching vigour. 

“stay there,” orders team as he removes all of his clothes. when win runs his palm along the expanse of team’s soft supple thigh, the other smacks his hand away. “did i tell you to touch?”

“sorry princess,” win answers, letting team take reign. “you’re just so gorgeous, i can’t help it.” 

team stretches to grab the lube at the left side of the bed, before pouring ample amounts on his fingers. he reaches behind him and allows the familiar feelings of his fingers entering his hole. win stares up to team, meeting his boyfriend’s heavy-lidded gaze.

when team is done prepping himself, he reaches behind him to grab hold of win’s hard cock. the sudden warmth around his member is making win moan. with the excess lube on his hand, team pumps win’s cock a few times, twisting his palm deliciously around the reddening head. team bends down until he is breaths close to the older, back arched beautifully just like how he knows win likes it. “you’re so hard,” he moans, win’s cock warm and heavy on his palm, “you’re hard for me right baby? for your pretty princess?” murmurs team, his hand pumping the hard cock behind him all delicious and slow, and win could only nod, mind blanked out from arousal. 

“you wanna fuck me? until i’ll make those pretty sounds you love to hear?” win opens his mouth to give an answer but any answer escapes his mind as he throws his head back against the mattress when team takes his cock deep in one go.

“jesus _fuck_ team you’re going to kill me,” win groans loudly, flinging his arm across his eyes, unable to comprehend whether he is in pain or pleasure. the wet warmth surrounding his shaft is deliciously tight. the older gives shallow thrusts to team’s warmth but team stays unmoving, not giving win the fulfilment he craves.

team peppers kisses along team’s jawline and whispers, “you know i’m not gonna move until you beg me.” 

“please, baby,” win croaks out, aching with want.

“you can do better than that baby,” team replies. his fingers is tracing invisible circles at win’s hip, right near his tattoo. win opens his eyes properly, taking in the sight of team above him; the bright red lipstick smudged and pink blush running down to his chest. _so breathtaking,_ he thinks. “ _beg_ for it,” team edges on.

“please, princess, please let me fuck you, wanna come,” win croaks.

“i’m fucking _you_ winnie let’s get that straight,” team retorts back, “but since you asks so nicely,” he starts moving up and down along win’s shaft, “this cock is mine right? all mine? for your princess?”

win lets out a desperate sob, finally getting the pleasure he yearns for. “yes baby, all yours, my gorgeous baby, the prettiest princess,” the older answers in between broken cries. 

team continues to bounce on win’s shaft while his blunt nails scrapes along the expanse of his chest and abs. the younger is moaning, needy and begging, as if nothing could sate him.

“you’re so good, so good for me,” win sighs. “so pretty and needy all for me, i’m so lucky.”

hearing the praise, team collapse down, whimpering. win grabs team by his hips so tightly that he is sure it will leave bruises after, and guides the younger to continue riding his cock. team mewls, high-pitched and soft. “there you go, riding me all beautiful and pretty, so good,” he continues to whisper compliments to team, urging him to the edge. 

win hears team taking short heaving gasps in between whimpers, and he knows that the other is close. “is my pretty baby gonna come?” team let out a whine, long and squeaky, and nods. the younger has his red lips between his teeth, trying to muffle his cries. “let me hear you princess, wanna hear how pretty you sound when you come. you promised, didn’t you?” win takes his two fingers and pushes them past team’s lips, and team holds them by win’s wrist, tongue swirling and making his fingers all wet.

the younger has his eyes closed as he continues to fuck himself on win’s cock, deep in euphoria and desperately trying to chase his orgasm that he almost forgets about win under him. the older’s voice, egging him on, is muffled to his ears.

team comes with a loud cry, ropes of white cum painting win’s abdomen and chest. a pained groan escapes win’s lips feeling the velvety walls around him clenching unbelievably tight. the sight of his boyfriend above him, head thrown back, smudged red lips gaped open and fair skin glistening with sweat isn’t helping him either. 

as team continues to ride his orgasm down, win grunts out. “you ride me so well baby, fucking me so well, will you let me come inside you princess? will you?” win begs, continuously letting team has the control. 

team has tears in his eyes, dampening his cheeks as he whimpers and nods. “mhm, yes, yes, _yes,_ winnie _please,_ i want it, your princess wants it,” he pleads. after cumming, team could only whimper and wait, as win slams upward thrusts against his hole, letting win take him to chase the older’s own orgasm.

as win comes spilling deep inside team, team places smooches around win’s face, down along win’s jawline. the older is heaving, trying to catch his breath. team whimpers and whines, feeling spurts of warmth seeping inside him. 

the two are wrapped around each other’s embrace for awhile, with team still laying on top of win. the younger is sated and sedated, still high from his orgasm, his fingers tracing the outline of the tattoo on win’s arm. 

“the lipstick’s gone,” win mumbles. his fingers threading soothingly along team’s hair as he stares at the ceiling.

team nods his head up to look at win properly, “hm?”

win chuckles lightly a little at the sight of the smudged pale red colour around team’s lips. “i said,” he swipes his thumb along team’s lips, “the red is almost gone.” he shows his thumb, slightly stained with red, to team. 

“oh. guess you should buy better ones next time,” the younger replies.

win grins. “next time huh?” he pinches team’s cheek, _cute_ , he thinks. 

team beams back a smile. “mhm, i want a peachy colour this time,” he says with a pout.

the older could only roll his eyes, endeared. “whatever you want princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes my headcanon is that team calls win winnie because although team is win’s babie, win is also team’s baby, and no i do not take any other answers
> 
> also i'm sad i belatedly realised i didn't give much attention to win's tattoos smh i actually forgot he has them until halfway through the fic lmfao


End file.
